


Is this normal?

by kazesuke



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [2]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Riding, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Chizuru still doesn't know much about the nature of demons but Kazama is all too willing to let her find out with him.





	Is this normal?

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this and only after remembered about how Kazama is always bitching about the Furies been driven by bloodlust but this isn't all consuming so it's different...? (shh just go with it ;) ) 
> 
> Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm surprised it took me so long to write these two as Kazama is my favourite <3
> 
> Written for seasonofkink @ dreamwidth for the free square on my card

Kazama tutted softly in annoyance as he felt the blood well on his lip, he’d tugged the uneven skin just a little too hard. A minor inconvenience as the tiny wound would heal - in fact, it felt like it had already.

He moved to wipe the blood from his lip with his thumb. 

Chizuru’s hand shot out quickly and she took hold of his wrist stopping him. Surprise was what stilled him. He’d barely seen her hand coming and something in him was angry he’d let his guard down. The rest of him accepted that that was only natural and he was also impressed at her sudden burst of speed. 

It wasn’t often she used the superiority given to her as a demon - it mostly happened when she paid little attention to herself and simply acted on instinct, though Kazama was pleased to see it happening more frequently.

His lips curled into an amused smirk and he lifted his gaze to her. His smirk faltered at the exquisitely focused and hungry look on her face. Her eyes were drawn to his lip where blood remained as a reminder of his carelessness; what had been a small cut long healed. She was completely lost in the moment and Kazama dared not move lest he disturb it. He was far too curious as to her next move. 

Her already dark eyes were blown with desire and they had already shifted from their usual brown to gold. Nothing else of her had changed yet, it always amused him the way she would partly shift without meaning to. Usually thanks to something he’d done. Today seemed no different in truth.

Chizuru leant forward and though that was unexpected the movement between them was hardly such.

He was surprised again though when instead of the brush of her lips he’d expected, her tongue licked up the blood smeared across his lower lip. She didn’t move back very much and he watched, utterly captivated by her, as she tasted.

He would have expected a different reaction to blood from her. She was hardly a stranger to it and yet he knew how it set in her memories. The wet slice through flesh, the splatter of life across wooden floors. It wasn’t as though Demons needed blood to survive, they ate, drank and slept just as any normal human did.

Yet there was a certain desire for it that ran through their veins.

The taste had been enough to push back whatever she’d been holding onto - consciously or not and Kazama watched her hair change to a shimmering white as her horns appeared. He brought his free hand to her cheek, cupping softly. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered into the space between them. More than the temples and shrines he had once described to her as beautiful - the only beauty he had then seen in regards to humans - she was the most breathtaking of all when she shed her human disguise. 

His words, so painfully honest as they were, had brought a blush to her cheeks as she came back to herself a bit but it didn’t seem to dampen her desire. Chizuru seemed to finally realise she had grabbed him and she let go but he had no time to comment before she’d pushed him on to his back. 

Despite the unusual reversal, Kazama still smirked up at her, amused by her lack of embarrassment as much as he would have been amused by her being so. 

“I -” She faltered, seeming unsure of what she needed, wanted. Perhaps, it occurred to Kazama, she was worried that this was some kind of bloodlust. 

_Of course,_ he realised, thinking of the time she’d spent surrounded by those fakes and their flaws. 

“Chizuru,” he called her softly and her gaze fell to his once more. “You still have a lot to learn.” He bit down on his own lip, hard enough to break the skin and she was soon pressing herself to him. 

She hesitated again, hovering above him. “Is this ok…?” Her voice was so quiet, so confused but she’d still gathered up the courage to ask.

Kazama had barely hummed his positive answer before her tongue swept over his lip. This time she moaned at the taste, pressing closer and kissing him as he’d expected earlier. Kazama let her control the kiss, curious as to how far she was willing to take the lead. 

Her fingers slid into his hair, a hiss and a groan escaping him as she pulled, tilting his head back . She licked into his mouth, desperate for more, for him and he let her, his hands roaming her body but not pulling or taking as he might have usually. 

She was panting when she pulled back, desire clear in every line of her body. Her grip was still tight in his hair but his fingers plucked at her obi, pulling it away and allowing the fabric to part. His own obi was next allowing him to loosen the layers he wore. Kazama stretched out, arms above his head as if submitting but in truth he was reaching for the knife he kept at their bedside. 

Light glinted off the blade as he slid it across his shoulder. Blood welled before the cut healed beneath and Chizuru was there, warm mouth sucking the blood from his skin. 

Soft pants and moans escaped them with each slice of the blade and with each taste Chizuru got. Her tongue swirled over the invisible lines of the cuts, mouth following the trail of blood that Kazama created for her. The sight of her and the sting of the knife had him hard and quickly loosing patience in this game. Gripping her hip, he rocked his hips, drawing a desperate whimper from her that brought a smirk to his lips. 

Distracting her from the task she’d been so intent on, she discarded her clothes without much embarrassment, pushing his aside as he shed his own human disguise. Her breath hitched when she caught sight of his demon form and she leaned down to kiss him. 

Kazama slid his hand between her legs, a satisfied groan rising in his throat at the wetness of her. Two fingers slid into her easily enough and she moaned, rocking down on him. His thrusts were hard, quick and perhaps the wet noises of his thrusts might have embarrassed her normally but not tonight. 

She drew back from his lips, panting and moaning with each thrust. “Chikage-” she moaned against his ear. “I - I’m ready-” 

“Then take it,” he purred, voice thick with pleasure, a satisfied smirk at the flush creeping across her cheeks. 

She rocked her hips, slick folds coating him and he shuddered, desperate for her. Not that he was about to beg and Chizuru didn’t seem to be thinking of making him when she drew back to guide him into her. 

Kazama cursed as she sank down on him, wet heat engulfing him. He’d expected to find himself feeling far more vulnerable, watching her from the flat of his back but a rock of his hips proved he had far more power than he or she might have expected. 

He steadied her with hands on her hips and kept her balanced as she rose up and sank down on his cock once more. Chizuru soon set a fast rhythm, clearly as worked up as he was and, although before he had been content to see how far she’d take the lead, he was soon rocking up to meet her. He wanted to make sure they both got their end. 

Pants, groans and the slap of flesh filled the room, Kazama only tightening his grip on her as her legs began to tremble. Her tone turned to begging whether she meant to or not and her hand slid between her legs, rubbing quick circles over her clit. Kazama shifted slightly, his angle changing just enough to have her gasping and coming in just another few thrusts. 

Her body gripped around him and a snarl escaped his lips as he came, it hitting him harder than usual thanks to her fascination with his blood. The whole world seemed to stop in that moment before everything came crashing back down again and Chizuru slumped down on top of him.

Her soft pants puffed against his chest as he lazily nuzzled into her hair, hand resting absently on her back. At some point after her orgasm, she’d shifted back to black hair and brown eyes and he chuckled softly. 

“Mmm, Chikage?” she asked lazily. 

“Yes?” 

“Is that normal?” 

She could be asking about any number of things, it was a frequent question between them. He brushed his lips to the top of her head and replied ‘yes’ as always.


End file.
